Interviews
Interview Questions 1. Hast du Computerspiele zu Hause, wenn ja welche? 2. Spielst du gerne Wissensspiele? 3. Kennst du Wii, Playstation 3 move oder Kinect? 4. Spielst du gerne mit deinem Körper als Controller? Hast du das schon mal gemacht? 5. Welche Spiele spielst du besonders gerne? 6. Spielst du gerne gegen andere? 7. Oder im Team mit anderen? 8. Wie wichtig ist es dir zu gewinnen? 9. Wie lange spielst du meistens in der Woche? 10. Kennst du das Spiel 1, 2 oder drei aus dem Fernsehen? Julius * Julius ist 11 Jahre alt und geht in die 5. Klasse. Er beantwortete die Fragen so: 1. Landwirtschaftssimulator, Skylander, fast alle Wii Spiele, Star Wars, Adventures, Sprots, Your Shape, Avengers 2. Ja 3. Ja, Ja, Ja 4. Ja, Ja 5. Landwirtschaftssimulator 6. Ja 7. Ja, nur wenn der Mitspieler gut ist 8. sehr wichtig 9. 2-3 Stunden pro Tag 10. Ja John * John ist 7 Jahre alt und besucht die 1. Klasse in Berlin-Buch. Seine Antworten waren: 1. Skylander, fast alle Wii Spiele, Star Wars, Adventures, Sprots, Your Shape, Avengers, Worms 3 2. Ja 3. Ja, Ja, Ja 4. Ja, Ja 5. Avengers, Kinect Sports, Worms 3 6. Ja 7. Ja, sehr umgänglich 8. sehr wichtig 9. 2-3 Stunden pro Tag 10. Ja Max 1. Spielst du gerne Wissensspiele? ja 2. Hast du Computerspiele, wenn ja welche? Atari 3. Kennst du Wii, Playstation 3 move oder Kinect? ja 4. Spielst du gerne mit deinem Körper als Controller? Hast du das schon mal gemacht? nein das funktioniert nicht richtig. 5. Hast du eine der Konsolen? yep, ich nicht wirklich aber meine Frau hat eine Wii. Eigentlich müsste ich nein sagen. Ach eine Playstation 3 haben wir auch zu Hause. 6. Welche Spiele spielst du besonders gerne? Bowling auf der Wii, nein mach golfen draus und die Partyspiele. Das wo man fliegen muss wie ein Huhn. 7. Spielst du gerne gegen andere? Nein 8. Oder im Team mit anderen? Nein 8. . Wie wichtig ist es dir zu gewinnen? sehr wichtig 9. Wie lange spielst du meistens in der Woche? Gar nicht mehr. Warum nicht? Interesse Verloren. Andere Sachen sind wichtiger. 10. Kennst du das Spiel 1, 2 oder drei aus dem Fernsehen? -falls nein das Spiel erklären -wenn ja weiter mit Papierprototyp. Ja. Szene setzen: Stell dir vor du bist in einer fremden Stadt und bist gerade beim Sightseeing. Da siehst du folgendes- Papierprototyp vorstellen. Für den Beobachter: Wie lange brauchte die Testperson um zu verstehen worum es geht? Wo hat es „gehängt“- was war unklar? Nach dem Testspiel: Würdest du was ändern? Ja man kann nicht richtig interagieren. Man muss sich selber sehen können und es muss viel schneller ansprechen. Anleitung wie das Spiel funktioniert. Nicht jeder kennt das Spiel von früher (Spielanleitung und Anweisungen irgendwo platzieren). Ich fände eine Stoppuhr gut. After the test run: What would you change? Was there something you’d like to add? Did you like the control, the colors the speed of the game? David 1. Hast du Computerspiele zu Hause, wenn ja welche? Playstation 3 2. Spielst du gerne Wissensspiele? meinst du Buzz? ja. 3. Kennst du Wii, Playstation 3 move oder Kinect? ja 4. Spielst du gerne mit deinem Körper als Controller? Hast du das schon mal gemacht? ja 5. Welche Spiele spielst du besonders gerne? NBA (Basketball) 6. Spielst du gerne gegen andere? ja, das macht mehr spaß 7. Oder im Team mit anderen? ist auch ok 8. Wie wichtig ist es dir zu gewinnen? wichtig 9. Wie lange spielst du meistens in der Woche? Ich spiele jeden Tag. 10. Kennst du das Spiel 1, 2 oder drei aus dem Fernsehen? -falls nein das Spiel erklären -wenn ja weiter mit Papierprototyp. Szene setzen: Stell dir vor du bist in einer fremden Stadt und bist gerade beim Sightseeing. Da siehst du folgendes: Papierprototyp vorstellen. Nach dem Testspiel: Würdest du was ändern? Alles. Das geht nicht richtig. Wie soll ich denn was auswählen (Steuerung unklar).